The present invention relates to a motor saw comprising an engine portion and a handle portion, said engine portion comprising a carburetor located in a separate carburetor chamber and connected to the cylinder of the engine by means of a flexible inlet tube passing through a partition wall between the carburetor and the cylinder.
Due to requirements of reduction of exhaust gas emissions from motor saws a very accurate adjustment of the carburetor is necessary. However, such adjustment can be lost if the carburetor is exposed to heavy vibration. A primary condition of keeping an accurate adjustment is that the carburetor is insulated from heat radiation and vibrations from the motor.
It is previously known to attach the carburetor firmly to a carburetor chamber and to provide a flexible connection to the engine by means of an inlet tube of rubber, whereby the carburetor is less exposed to engine vibrations. Such an arrangement of a carburetor is known from Swedish Patent 8602481-7.